Yamata no Orochi (Future)
Future Yamata no Orochi (将来ヤマタノオロチ, Shōrai Yamatanōrochi) is the Counterpart of Yamata no Orochi. 'Appearence' *Future Orochi is quite similar to his weaker present-day counterpart Orochi, but has some alterations to mark his form at its peak of power. The demonic serpent still has eight heads, eight tails ,a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body with two wheels and the same size as the Titanoboa. *At the base of the necks is a shrine on a stone pedestal, with surrounding lanterns and plants, resembling a zen garden. In the shrine hangs a gigantic bell, which generates an impenetrable barrier that shields True Orochi from any damage. The shrine and the bell is covered in gold plates, signifying the status and power of Future Orochi. It is also covered in golden armor plating and its helmet is also covered in gold. 'Background' Like the Orochi's Present Self, Paul Gekko's Father was so young and Kind and Clumsy met the Queen and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Seven Eight Headed Snakes and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Susanoo the previous Jinjuriki of the monster. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. 'Naruto Shippuden Arc' Some time after the Juubi's Imprisioning, Susanoo Uzumaki sealed the Orochi within Paul Gekko (Future) before he traveled back in time. Trivia *Future Orochi shares the same name and it's characteristics. *Future Orochi bears the Striking Resemblance of Hover Cargo From Zoids Series. *The Crest of the Shadow Clan was shown to be a Cameo of the Future Oorochi. Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters